rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Scuderia Ferrari Championship/New
This event was released on the Ferrari Championship update, after Redline Origins and MotorFiesta 1. In this event, players have a chance to win for free the Ferrari F14 T, the official Formula 1 car for the 2014 season that was driven by Fernando Alonso and Kimi Räikkönen. This page is the page for the Scuderia Ferrari Championship re-released in the Renault update. If you want to see the original version, go to this page. This event has 12 stages divided into 62 goals. As we currently know, no goals have been added in this new version. Anyway, here is the list of Stages/Goals that have been changed: Stages/Goals changed * 1.3. Elimination changed per Elimination, Autocross and Head to Head. * 2.2. Goal objetive changed. * 2.3. Finish 17th is now 15th. * 2.4. Goal objective changed. * 5.2. Maintain 16th without colliding has changed to just maintain 16th position. * 6.2. Colliding is allowed * 8.1. Off-track allowed * 8.4, 8.5 and 8.6 changed to "finish at least xth" * 9.4 and 9.5 changed to "finish at least xth" Stage 1 (Season Opener) The first stage takes place on the Circuit de Catalunya, Spain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage are rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 2 (Debut) The second stage takes place on Circuit de Catalunya, Spain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 Gold. Stage 3 (First of Many) The third stage takes place on Circuit de Catalunya, Spain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 4 (Gearing Up) The fourth stage takes place on Silverstone, Great Britain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 5 Gold. Note: Ferrari F50 is used in 4.3. Stage 5 (In The Zone) The fifth stage takes place on Silverstone, Great Britain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 Gold. Stage 6 (Prodigy) The sixth stage takes place on Silverstone, Great Britain. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 5 Gold. Stage 7 (Good Intentions) The seventh stage takes place on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Belgium. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 Gold. NOTE: Ferrari F40 is used in 7.3, Ferrari LaFerrari is used in 7.4, Ferrari F12Berlinetta is used in 7.5. If you already have these cars in your garage keep them well maintained before you start these events. Stage 8 (Close Call) The eighth stage takes place on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Belgium. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 10 Gold. Stage 9 (Silver Lining) The ninth stage takes place on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps, Belgium. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with R$25,000 and 15 Gold. Stage 10 (Laser Focus) The tenth stage takes place on Autodromo Nazionale di Monza (Monza), Italy. Players who successfully complete all of the challenges are rewarded with 15 Gold. Stage 11 Stage 12 'Completion Rewards' Useful Links Game Navigation * Races and Price - Most profitable races & series * Race Series - List of every race in the order they are in the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * List of Cars and Upgrades including PR - Every car with upgrade and PR values Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - Whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Information on car damage per race track * Ways of Gold Farming - Na299 blog on how to farm gold in challenges * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Category:Events Category:Ferrari